


Troublemakers and Their Pens

by Lhinneill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhinneill/pseuds/Lhinneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, it's not just the Colonel's fault. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemakers and Their Pens

_Click. Click. Click._

Sam rubbed her fingers over her forehead and bit back a sigh.

_Click. Clickclick. Click._

"Colonel?"

He paused, thumb hovering over the clicker of a ballpoint pen. "Carter?"

"Could you…" she waved a hand at the pen, brows raised pointedly.

_Click. _"Sorry."

Sam nodded absently and bent back over the panel. Her fingers traced the exposed wiring, eyes narrowed with thought. If she could find the wire that kept short-circuiting, it shouldn't be too hard to get the piece of ancient alien technology working again. And once she'd finished with that, they could all pack up and head home.

_Clickclick._

She sighed and looked up. It would help if she could concentrate.

_Cli…_

Colonel O'Neill caught her gaze. His brows twitched and he swallowed.

_...ick._

"Sorry," he whispered again. "Won't happen again. Promise."

She nodded. "Thank you, sir."

_Click._

Sam dropped her head onto the console. "Colonel…"

He lifted both hands, displaying empty palms. "It wasn't me, Captain."

Sam's brows dipped together.

_Click._

Both officers turned their heads.

_Click._

Sam slapped her hand on the panel and let out a frustrated sigh. "Not you too, Teal'c!"


End file.
